Nosce Te Ipsum
by Furieuse
Summary: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PBG! "Et pourtant, Gibbs et le NCIS m'ont permis d'avoir une nouvelle chance. Ces personnes me sont si chères. Si chères que j'ai peur de les décevoir. Si peur de les décevoir que je suis incapable de leur dire combien elles comptent pour moi."


_Hey tout le monde! ^^ _

_Juste un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de PGB! (et accessoirement de Cote De Pablo ^^) _

_Le titre est issus de notre discussion sur le Forum sur les citations latines. _

_Bonne lecture! _

_Et encore Joyeux anniversaire PBG ! _

* * *

- Nosce Te Ipsum, Socrate -  
'Connais toi toi même'

* * *

Bien sûr que j'apprécie la relation que j'ai avec Gibbs. Celui que je considère comme mon père. Toujours présent derrière moi, toujours prêt à me rattraper, à me remettre sur le droit chemin lorsque j'en sors.

Bien sûr que j'aime la relation si particulière que j'ai avec Tony. Entre joutes verbales et amitié. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Ne me l'a-t-il pas déjà montré ?

Bien sûr que j'affectionne la relation d'ami que j'ai avec Tim. Entre moqueries et farces, le timide McGee de mes débuts au NCIS a bien changé. Il a mûri, lui aussi.

Bien sûr que la relation d'amie que j'ai avec Abby est importante pour moi. Abby, tout comme Gibbs, est une constante dans ma vie.

Bien sûr que j'aime la relation qui me lie à Ducky. L'image du sage, toujours présent pour m'aider, me conseiller.

Bien sûr, j'aime ma vie au NCIS. Que j'aime ma vie.

Elle n'a pas toujours été simple pour moi. Et, si elle ne m'a pas toujours servie, elle ne m'a pas toujours rejetée. La preuve en ai au NCIS.

J'ai la chance d'avoir été acceptée dans une famille alors que je n'en avais plus.

Finalement, je ne suis qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres.

Un personne aspirant à un idéal, que je me suis tant de fois caché.

.

Mais bien sûr également, au vu des blessures que j'ai, je ne peux pas _seulement_ profiter.

Parce que j'ai été malmenée par mon destin.

Parce que je suis une fille endurcie par la vie.

Parce que j'ai perdu trop de personnes qui m'étaient chères pour vivre comme je devrais, maintenant.

Pourtant, malgré ses coups bas, j'apprécie l'existence. Parce que, j'ai la chance de pouvoir la vivre pleinement. J'en ai _enfin_ la possibilité.

Je vois la vie en couleurs, et dorénavant, je cours pour en voir le plus possible.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, j'admets avoir eu mal.

J'ai été façonnée à mon image. Je me suis créée. Seule.

Je me suis inculquée des valeurs, dont certaines étranges, dans le seul but de ne pas souffrir. De ne plus souffrir, devrai-je dire.

Le regretterai-je? Probablement que oui. Comme toutes les choses que j'ai faites. Ou presque toutes.

.

J'ai subi des déchirements. J'ai des cicatrices.

J'ai des blessures si profondes, que parfois même je préférerais être une autre.

Mais j'ai tout gardé. J'ai tout intériorisé.

Chaque blessure est gravée dans mon esprit comme dans ma chair. De manière éternelle.

Toutes celles que j'ai accepté de voir ont été léchée en silence.

Les autres font probablement de moi la personne que je suis.

Tout en démesure.

.

J'ai vu des amis partir, s'évader vers d'autres cieux. Me quitter à jamais, sans un au revoir. Sans y être préparée.

Durs piqûres de rappel, que d'apprendre du jour au lendemain, qu'ils ne sont plus.

Et qu'ils ne seront plus jamais.

Dire qu'on considère l'amitié comme éternelle...

J'en ai vu d'autres me voir grandir pour me quitter. Ma mère, ma soeur, et j'ai même fini par abattre mon frère.

Si je ne suis pas un monstre...

.

Et pourtant, Gibbs et le NCIS m'ont permis d'avoir une nouvelle chance.

Ces personnes me sont si chères.

Si chères que j'ai peur de les décevoir.

Si peur de les décevoir que je suis incapable de leur dire combien elles comptent pour moi.

Et combien je les aime.

Ces personnes qui font parties de moi, et qui font de moi ce que je suis.

Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Abby, Ducky.

Dans leurs yeux, je me suis vue grandir, évoluer, changer.

Et je sais que, tant que je verrais mon reflet dans leurs yeux, c'est que je serais vivante.

Ce sont eux qui sont éternels. Eux, qui ne me trahirons pas. Eux.

Eux, qui m'ont aidée, qui m'ont aimée.

Moi qui suis si dur à apprivoiser, qui ai tant de mal à accorder ma confiance, qui ai banni jusqu'à l'utilisation de certains mots car me dévoilant trop.

Oui, j'aurais peut-être pu continuer à vivre seule.

Seule, en ressassant mes blessures.

Seule en attendant de mourir.

Oui, j'aurais peut-être pu.

Mais non.

Eux, qui m'ont ramené dans un autre monde.

Ils m'ont permis de me connaître mieux.

Ils m'ont redonnée confiance en mes sentiments. Ils m'ont redonnée mon humanité.

Il m'ont adoptée. Moi.

Moi, Ziva David.

* * *

_Voilà!_

_PBG JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! *serre PBG dans ses bras*_


End file.
